Lies and Double Lives
by stamper55555
Summary: Set in Season 4. What would have happened if Tony had been shot one day and taken to Jeanne's hospital while he was supposed to be Tony DiNardo? How would she have reacted? Would they have caught the Frog? Would their relationship have survived?
1. Not Bethesda

I know, I know. I can hear you all yelling at me to work on my other fictions. But this idea came to me, and I had to write it. I apologize to all of you diehard Tiva fans, because I'm not sure who Tony will choose at the end of this one. But keep reading, just in case!

* * *

Tony yawned. He hated late-night stake-outs. He couldn't wait for Gibbs and Ziva to come and relieve him and McGee. They were both growing punchy as the hours dragged on, and Tony had a horrible feeling that this night would end badly.

He opened his mouth to tease McGee – again – when Tim said, "Tony…"

Tony's eyes widened. "How did you know I was going to say something?"

"What?" McGee asked, lowering the binoculars to look at Tony, confused. "No, I didn't. We've got movement."

Tony straightened up and yanked the binoculars out of McGee's hands. "Really?" Then, even more excitedly, "They've got weapons!"

McGee rolled his eyes. "Only you would be excited that they have weapons, _which could be used against us_."

Tony, ignoring him, said, "This means we caught them! Let's go!"

"Tony, wait!" But it was too late; Tony was already out of the car.

Tim watched, helpless, as one of the men in the house raised his arm and shot into the night three times; watched Tony fall to the ground.

* * *

"Tony! Tony, wake up, please. Please!" Abby was pleading from the side of his hospital bed.

He let out a groan; everything hurt. "Jeez, Abs, cant a guy get some sleep?"

"You're awake!"

"Thanks, Abs; I noticed that."

She glared at him. "Someone's in a bad mood."

"You would be too if you were laying in a hospital bed hurting like – Oh, hey, Boss," he said, changing direction as his boss walked into the room.

Gibbs reached over and lightly tapped his agent on the head. "Don't take it out on Abby; you did this to yourself."

"Yes, Boss." He was hurting too much to argue with the typical DiNozzo humor that he had not shot himself. He took in his surroundings, and reached a startling conclusion. "This isn't Bethesda… Where did you take me?" But one glance out the door into the familiar looking hallway told him everything.

"Tony, you took two bullets, and you were grazed by a third. McGee just wanted to get you to a hospital – any hospital. If he'd taken you to Bethesda, you'd be…" Abby's voice trailed off; she was unable to finish the sentence.

"But that means..." He cursed, and asked with a new urgency, "Does the Director know where I am?"

"She knows you were shot at and in the hospital," Gibbs answered. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Tony ignored the question. "Does she know _which_ hospital?"

Knowing how short Gibbs' temper was, Abby answered, "No, not yet, Tony. Why—?"

But before he could answer her, a brunette woman walked into the room.

"Good morning, Mr. DiNozzo. I'll be taking care of you today, because the doctor who worked on you last night went home."

Gibbs moved out of her way so that she could see him…

And she screamed.

* * *

Don't forget, reviews are always appreciated! Even if it's to say it's the worst thing you've ever read! (I dont think any of you are that mean, and if you are, please put in why it's awful)


	2. One Secret Told

**A/N**: Hey! Thank you for not coming after me and killing me for keeping you waiting so long for an update! Actually, I'll bet most of you forgot about me! Well, I could blame going to Germany, and school, and working on my other stories, Tying Up Loose Ends and Justified Injustice, and writer's block. But, I won't, because what kinds of excuses are those (and, yes, they all happened. Germany was AMAZING!)? But, you don't want to see my ramblings! You want chapter 2 of Lies and Double Lives!

* * *

Gibbs and Abby rushed to the doctor's aid. She was hysterical, crying and trying to make sense of the situation. Tony could almost read Jeanne's thoughts: "Why is Tony claiming to be someone else?" and "Oh my god! Tony's been shot!" going around and around in her head. Finally, an orderly came in and escorted her out, with Gibbs following behind, trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

"God, Tony, what'd you _do_ to her?" Abby asked as the door shut behind them.

"I don't want to talk about it, Abby."

"But—"

"Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It," he growled.

She was about to protest again when Gibbs stormed back into the room.

"DiNozzo, you wanna tell me what's going on? That doctor says she knows you, but she knows you as Professor Tony DiNardo, not Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I want an explanation, now!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The director told me—"

"Do you think I care what _Jen Sheppard_ says?" he spit the name. "You are _my_ agent and you will tell me what this is about, _NOW_."

That did it. Not that underlying threat, but Gibbs' calling him his agent. Since Gibbs got back from his "hiatus" in Mexico, Tony's trust in him had been strained, incomplete. How could anyone have been sure that Gibbs was back for good? What was stopping him from going back? But that – Gibbs yelling for Tony to go against their director's orders – proved to Tony that Gibbs was here to stay.

Grinning to himself, he obliged. "All right, Boss. But…" he glanced pointedly at Abby, who crossed her arms defiantly.

"No way. I am _not_ missing this."

But after one look from Gibbs, her platform boots were stomping out the door.

"So what is this big secret that you can't talk about with anyone but Jen Sheppard?" Gibbs asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"An undercover op. Jenny is really hard bent on finding the international arms dealer La Grenouille."

" 'The Frog?'"

"I know, it's weird, right? It's almost like in –"

Gibbs tapped his head, in a light Gibbs smack. "Focus, DiNozzo. She's not a frog, as far as I can tell. What's the story?"

"Well…" he hesitated. "She's his daughter," he finished with a flinch. He had just learned about Kelly and Shannon; how would his boss react to Jen's – and his – using a daughter to get to her father?

He needn't have worried, however; Gibbs kept his thoughts to himself. "And Jen told you to get close to her to get close to him." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. And it was working… Until now." This time he earned himself a full head smack. "Ow! Gibbs, what was that for? It's not my fault my cover was blown!"

Gibbs looked down at him. "Rule number 10."

"Never get personally involved with a case," they stated together.

"Sorry, Boss."

Gibbs, instead of smacking him again for violating Rule 6, gripped his shoulder. "I know, Tony. That's the hardest one for me, too."

"But what do I do?"

"I think you have no choice but to tell her the truth. She deserves it."

Tony looked uncomfortable. "But…"

The door slammed open and Abby ran straight to Tony, squeezing him a bit too hard for a recent gun shot victim. "You love her, don't you? That's so sweet!"

"Ow, Abs!" Tony was complaining, as Gibbs shouted, "Abby! Out!"

"Oh, sorry, Tony!" she exclaimed, taking a step back, and blatantly ignoring Gibbs' orders. "But you do, don't you?"

"Abs…" Gibbs warned.

She whirled on him. "No, Gibbs, I will not get out. I understand why this was such a big secret; I really do. I just can't believe that you're excluding me from knowing now!" She turned back to Tony. "And I can't believe you'd tell Gibbs about this, and not me! Don't you trust me? Who do you think I'd tell? Tim and Ziva? No way. You should know me better than that, DiNozzo."

"Abs…" Gibbs said again, but softer, trying to calm her down.

"No, Gibbs. Why don't _you_ get out? You had your turn; it's mine now. Go get yourself some coffee," she suggested coldly.

Tony, not wanting Abby and Gibbs to fight, decided to intervene. "You know, Boss, coffee sounds really good right now. And I could really go for a nice burger and fries…"

"All right," Gibbs agreed. He wasn't happy about it, but he could tell when he'd lost. It was hard enough not to give Abby everything she wanted – she was everything Kelly never got the chance to be – but when she teamed up with Tony, he was almost powerless; he thought of Tony as the son he'd never had. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." He wasn't so much informing them as warning them.

"And, Abs," he added seriously, "be careful with him."

Before she could do anything more than roll her eyes, Tony added, "Please!"

"You'll be fine," she assured him half-heartedly. Then, seeing Gibbs' face, she repeated, "He'll be fine. Go get us some lunch."

Looking once more at his senior field agent – telling himself that he was still there – Gibbs left.

* * *

**A/N**: My goal is to get chapter 3 up tonight... but there's a good chance I won't finish it, because I only have an idea for the beginning. But I'll try!


	3. Two Needed Conversations

**A/N**: Okay, I know, my chapters are really short. I'm sorry. But two in one night; that's pretty good. At least worth a few reviews, right? ... Right?

* * *

Gibbs did not, however, hurry to get the food. He went into the waiting room to tell Tim and Ziva that Tony was awake, but they were not to interrupt his and Abby's conversation.

Then he went to get food. He got in the car, ready to go to Tony's favorite burger joint, when he realized that before anything else, he needed answers. Knowing that this would not be a good call to make while driving, he stayed in the hospital's parking lot to make the call.

"Director Sheppard."

"Jen."

"Jethro! I was just about to call you. You said that Tony was in the hospital, but Bethesda didn't have any gun shot victims matching his description. Where is he?"

"He's at Monroe University Hospital, Jen, and _Professor DiNardo_ is being taken care of." His words dripped with bitterness and anger.

As did hers: "That is a classified operation, Special Agent Gibbs!"

"It just became declassified, _Director Sheppard_. That's what happens when you don't tell me what's going on with my agents. I don't know how to work damage control."

She was too angry about the failed mission to think of a comeback. "We've been working this operation for months; this man has evaded us for decades! We were so close, and now it's _ruined_!"

"You don't seem too concerned with your agent's well being," Gibbs noted. "Shouldn't that be a good director's first priority?"

His answer was a long dial tone in his ear. Though he knew he had overstepped his boundaries, and could be fired for what he said, he couldn't keep the bitter smile off his face.

"So, are you going to tell her, or not?" Abby asked Tony.

"I don't know, Abs. I have no idea what would be best. Hey, you wouldn't mind smothering me with this pillow, would you?"

"Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving your messes for us to clean up. Well, okay, technically it might be Jenny's mess… But, anyway, my answer is no. Find another option."

"Well, I could convince everyone I've gone mute… then, after I get out of here, I can just avoid her."

"Tony, if it was me, I'd hate you."

He flinched at her honesty. "Well, I can't tell her the truth! 'Sorry, Jeanne, but I really am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I was sent undercover by my boss, to try to take out your dad. What has he done, you ask? Oh, he's an international arms dealer. Why him, when there are so many other dealers we could be taking out, dealers with no families to be hurt in the process, you ask? I have no idea. My boss just told me to get him.'"

He was cut off by a sob at the doorway. He looked away from Abby, to see Jeanne.

"So, all of it… All of it was a lie?" Her voice broke on the last word.

Tony shot a desperate look in Abby's direction. _What do I do? Help!  
_ Abby shook her head slightly and mouthed, _Sorry. You're on your own._ "I'll just leave you two alone…" she excused herself from the room.

The phrase if looks could kill could have applied there…but instead of glaring at Abby, he turned his sorrowful eyes on Jeanne. "If I'm being honest… no, Jeanne. It wasn't all a lie. But, now… Now, it's too late. I can't quit my job – I know it sounds selfish, but my team is my family; they're all I've got – but my director… Besides, you probably don't trust me anymore anyway. I understand. Why don't you tell your boss you're sick; go home. I'm sure there's another doctor who can patch me up."

Unsure of what to say – as well as what to think or feel – she took his advice, silently leaving his room, and then the hospital.

* * *

**A/N**: Now it might be a while... Where do I go from here?


	4. Lost

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, Lieutenant Roy Sanders will be referenced in this is a short history for you: He was a character in the Season 4 episode "Dead Man Walking." He came into the bullpen asking for Agent Gibbs to solve a murder. When Gibbs asked whose, Roy answered, "Mine." He had radiation poisoning. Ziva thought she knew him, and eventually realized that they ran past each other every morning (because they're excercise freaks, quite unlike yours truly). During the episode, Ziva and Roy develop feelings for each other, but, unfortunately, Roy could not be saved. Ziva took the cap that he wore to run to remember him by. **

**Also, because I am sure some Tiva fans will be upset with me, this is strictly what if. I am all for Tiva; this does not reflect what I wish had happened in the show. That being said, Jeanne made Tony happy. And I happen to love Tony, and I hated seeing him so sad when Jeanne forced him to choose between love and family (the team). So, I am allowing him to have the best of both worlds in this fanfic. If you disagree, and think that I am stupid for even considering Tony being happy with anyone but Ziva, I respect your opinion, but would like to point out that during this same season, Ziva fell for someone who was very not Tony. **

**Rant over, sorry. On with Chapter 4!**

* * *

Tim and Ziva were sitting together in the waiting room, but they were too immersed in their own thoughts to make conversation.

McGee was wondering why Tony had been so careless the night before. He'd been… different, to say the least, since Gibbs left for Mexico. Even now that Gibbs was back, he was acting weird, leaving work at the most unexpected – and inconvenient – times, to run errands for the director.

The director… Just thinking about her made Tim tense and clench his fists. She had, after all, just a few days ago manipulated him into quitting because he put his sister before NCIS.

Tony didn't have any family – that he was close to, anyway. NCIS was all he had. McGee couldn't help but wonder if their director was taking advantage of that. She could push him farther than she'd pushed Tim, because he didn't have anyone who would still love him if he lost his job. He'd lose everyone.

Tim wouldn't put it past the director to see how much she could get him to do for her. Having a little sister, he knew that when a woman wanted something bad enough, it was all but impossible to keep it away from her.

Ziva's thoughts, however, were not on Director Sheppard, and they only just touched on Tony. Her mind was with another man, another hospital visit. Navy Lieutenant Roy Sanders. She sighed. If Tony ended up like Roy…

_No. He will not die. I will not let him die. _

Her fingers fidgeted with the orange beanie she'd taken from Roy's bag. She tried to forget that she had thought the same thing about Roy. Tony had been there for her… She stood up to go and thank him, when Abby came back into the room.

"Are you going in there?" she asked Ziva.

"Yes, why?"

"I'd wait a few minutes."

"What is going on? You look like you have seen a goat – I mean, a ghost."

"Yeah. Well, that's Tony's story to tell. But it's not over yet, and it doesn't look like it will have a happy ending."

Ziva looked at her, confused, and Abby, realizing she might have said too much, avoided her gaze and said, "You know what? I'm thirsty… I'm gonna go get a Caf-Pow. Anyone want anything?" She was out of the room before anyone could answer her.

"Well, that was weird. Even for Abby," Tim noted.

"Yes. I am going to see Tony now."

She had just approached his room when a doctor quickly exited, eyes shining with unshed tears. She pushed open the door and found Tony wearing a similar expression.

"Tony? Are you okay?" _Abby was right. It does not look like a 'happily ever after,'_ she thought.

"No," he answered shortly, turning away from her. "Go away."

"What is wrong?" she pressed, walking further into the room.

"I mean it, Ziva. Leave me alone."

"No. You are my partner."

"So you have to know everything that's going on with me? It's called a 'personal life' for a reason, Ziva; it's personal."

"I only wish to help, Tony, as you have helped me in the past."

Hearing the sincerity and hurt in her voice, he turned back to face her again. She saw that she had not been mistaken about the pain in his eyes.

Then she realized: "She is the woman, yes? The one you have been seeing?"

He said nothing, which was all the answer she needed.

"Tony, you can tell me."

He looked at her for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. Yes, she is the one I have been seeing. Per the director's orders." When Ziva looked confused, he added, "She's my mission."

"Your mission?" Ziva interrupted.

"Yes. Jen – the director," he corrected, "is after her father. So, of course, it was _me,_ the womanizer of an agent, sent undercover to be her boyfriend to get close to Daddy. Because Tony DiNozzo could _never_ get this close to a woman for real. It would be _easy _to explain to the daughter that it was in Tony DiNozzo's _nature_ to just leave when he got what he wanted."

Ignoring the bitterness in his voice, she asked, "But you do care for her, don't you? You love her."

Whether it was the pain medication making him irritable, or just the situation, he took her words to be accusing, and answered accordingly, "Yeah. Yeah, I do love her. I guess we can't all be as cold-blooded as you are, Officer David."

Now she could give him no benefit of the doubt. Her fingers clenched into a fist around Lt. Sanders' hat. "I would not be so sure," she said coldly, wearing a stony expression as she walked out of his room, all thoughts of thanking him for helping her with Roy far from her mind.

Within a minute, his anger began to subside, and he remembered that she herself had put her heart first on a mission. Remembering the pain he had seen her going through, he looked down at his wrist, at the platinum ID bracelet Jeanne had given him, and wondered if that would be to him what Roy's hat was to Ziva: a token of something which had been lost.

* * *

**A/N: Because I am sure that there are some of you who did not read my note at the beginning, and therefore are confused as to who in the world Roy Sanders is, I am putting this here to tell you to scroll up to the top and read the history. And please please please please please don't forget to review!**


	5. Fighting For a Second Chance

**A/N: **It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. Lots of stuff going on, I guess. Besides, I was really blocked on this fanfic. But I think I've gotten out of my rut. Here you go!

* * *

Ziva's anger began to fade as she drove home, speeding the whole way. She understood the reason for his abnormal behavior, and decided that she still wanted to help him. Gibbs would not forgive her if he knew that she had the chance to get him back on track and had not even tried. She pulled out her phone and called the number that would get her the one person who could fix the problem.

"Director Sheppard, NCIS."

"Jenny, I need her address."

"Whose address? Ziva, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me. I need the doctor's address, the one you forced Tony to –"

"I never 'forced' anyone to do anything!" Jenny interrupted. "And that was a classified mission!"

"Well now it has been declassified," she repeated Gibbs' words. "Director, Tony is already in a great deal of physical pain; I do not believe that a broken heart will help his healing process. Please."

The tone of her request made it impossible for Jenny to deny it.

"Dr. Benoit, please open up!" Ziva called from outside Jeanne's apartment, after knocking didn't work.

After a few moments, she did.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks bore tear stains as she asked, "Who are you?"

Pulling out her badge, Ziva answered, "Officer Ziva David, NCIS."

Jeanne hastened to shut the door, but Ziva was too quick for her, inserting the toe of her boot into its path.

"Please."

"I have nothing to say to you," Jeanne insisted, even as she opened the door for Ziva to come in.

"Let me be the judge of that," Ziva replied as she entered.

The inside of the apartment was complete chaos. There were boxes everywhere, and it was obvious that she was packing them.

"Are you going somewhere?"  
"What do you want?" Jeanne demanded, instead of answering the question. "Are you here to ask me about my father's business? If you are, you're wasting your time. I know nothing about it. Tony said he's an arms dealer, but I don't even know if that's true! It could just be another one of his lies!"

"Tony would not have put you through all of this if it were not true," Ziva interrupted. "And no, I am not here to talk about the case. I am here to talk about Tony."

"Well, I'm sorry, Officer David, but I even want to think about that man, let alone talk about him. Besides, as you can see, I'm in the middle of something…"

"Yes, I see," Ziva said, just as short with Jeanne as she was being with her. "Running from your problems before you even know the whole story."

"What 'whole story'?" she demanded. "The man I thought I was in love with doesn't even exist. He's been lying to me this whole time. We were looking at apartments, maybe a house. I thought we were going to get married! There is _nothing_ you can say to give me my life back!"

Even so, she tried. "Last year, our boss was involved in an explosion. He was in a coma, and when he came to, he did not remember much. That was a hard time for everyone.

"It only got worse when, after regaining his memory, he left us. He quit and moved to Mexico without so much as a goodbye. Tony was promoted to our team leader without much of a choice, and a lot of stress was put on his shoulders.

"I suppose it was at that time when our director bombarded him with yet another responsibility: this case. How could he say no? He had no choice in the matter. He needed this job, and to decline this mission could have jeopardized how our director saw him as a leader.

"It was a classified mission, one I did not know about at all until this morning. But I could tell that there was a special woman in his life. I have only known Tony for about a year and a half, but when I began working at NCIS, it was obvious that he was a player. He did not hesitate to brag about his nights on the town when he came into work the next day.

"But with you, it was different. There was a definite bounce in his step, but even when we asked about it, he would not tell us. I watched him grow happier every day; I watched him fall in love with you. That was unplanned, I am sure. But it happened, and it was real.

"I know that it is much easier to run from pain," she added as she finished with her lecture, "but, please, even if you do not believe me, Tony deserves a second chance as Anthony DiNozzo. Just consider it."

Jeanne looked around her apartment at all of the boxes, and realized that Ziva was right; she _was_ just trying to hide. Surprising both Ziva and herself, she looked the Israeli in the eye and took a deep breath.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: **Even if you hate Jeanne, if you love Tony, you should want him to be happy. That's all I'm trying to do in this fanfic: make him happy. And if that makes you unhappy, well, too bad.


End file.
